Bounty Hunter Tetrax
by Karts of Sugar Rush
Summary: An alternate ending to the episode, Hunted. Tetrax isn't the ally we all know, he's acting on his own. What will happen when Ben can't reactivate the Omnitrix to join the fight and what happens when Tetrax surprises everybody?


_So, I thought of this when I was younger and watching the Ben 10 episode, Hunted. In season one, Hunted was my favorite episode. I thought Tetrax was going to succeed in capturing Ben and years later here's what I took from that idea. The fact that I've seen Secret of the Omnitrix helped me with this._

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or anything in the franchise. If I did, then Omniverse wouldn't have destroyed the series like it did for me.

Bounty Hunter Tetrax

"We've wasted enough time." Tetrax stated. He went over to Ben and before Ben could get a chance to defend himself, Tetrax reached behind him and grabbed his shirt. Ben was lifted off the ground and considering the position he was in, he couldn't really defend himself this way either.

Ben waved his arms around and kicked his legs in the air. "Hey, put me down!"

Tetrax then searched the immediate area for his hoverboard only to see that it was nowhere in sight. He looked up and saw Kraab approaching with his board in hand.

"Looking for this. You're not getting off this planet with the Omnitrix and just to be sure." Kraab motioned for Sixsix to come forward. Sixsix had both Gwen and Grandpa Max. They struggled and protested. Ben was speechless, what could they do now?

Everyone stared each other down for what seemed like hours until Kraab aimed his claw at Tetrax and Ben then fired. To Ben's surprise, Tetrax pulled him back and whirled them around so Tetrax's back would take the hit. They were unharmed surprisingly. Once Tetrax knew that they weren't being fired at again, he placed Ben under his arm and ran. Kraab fired again, each blast missing Tetrax and Ben by a few feet thanks to Tetrax's dodging. Tetrax ran up to a nearby building and broke down the door to get inside for cover.

Inside, Tetrax tossed Ben to the floor.

"Ow!" Ben recoiled as he hit the hardwood floor. He would have complained to Tetrax but more fire from Kraab seemed more important than how he was put down. Judging by the way Kraab was firing, he was getting closer too. Gwen and Grandpa Max were out there and they were being held prisoner by the other two bounty hunters. "We've got to save them."

Tetrax shook his head. "No, we're keeping the Omnitrix secure."

Ben wasn't about to let this guy tell him what to do. "No way, my family is out there."

Tetrax pointed outside. "Those two out there would overpower you and you would end up captured. We're not being foolish. Now stay here. I'm retrieving my hoverboard. And to make sure you don't get in my way." He grabbed Ben's arm and started fingering the Omnitrix.

"What are you doing?" Tetrax didn't respond to the question and continued to fiddle with the Omnitrix. He twisted the dial, pressed a few buttons, and the Omnitrix depressed and let out a low beep. "What did you do?"

"The Omnitrix has a configuration where to keep it from sending out a signal to those chasing after it, it can be set to shut down for a set number of hours. I set it for twenty-four hours, that should give me more than enough time to retrieve my hoverboard, take down those two out there, and transport you to my ship." Tetrax explained.

Ben shook his arm away from Tetrax. "Oh no, I'm not going anywhere with you." He then started trying to get the Omnitrix to turn back on.

Tetrax turned around and saw that Kraab's blasts would soon take out the doorway. "That's not your choice." The alien ran out the door and started fighting Kraab. Just as it looked like he was going to plunge a fist into Kraab, he feigned it and snatched his hoverboard away from the orange, metal bounty hunter. Then he threw shards at Sixsix which caused him to let go of Gwen and Max, allowing them to get away and head for cover. The two other bounty hunters started teaming up to fight Tetrax, who fought back without being overwhelmed. While Tetrax flew around on his board, they shot at him with each shot missing. Given an open space, Tetrax threw more shards at them with a couple managing to hit Kraab's wires and cut them apart. Kraab malfunctioned and started to go haywire when he finally crashed to the ground. This distraction allowed for Tetrax to get on Sixsix and send him crashing into a water tower. Sixsix fell to the ground near Kraab and the falling water tower smashed on top of them, soaking them and short circuiting their suits. With the two of them defeated, Tetrax imprisoned them in a cube and placed the cube in his belt.

"Not to be rude but who's side are you on?" Gwen asked. Tetrax looked up to see Gwen and her grandpa approaching.

"The side of what's right." The alien reached into his belt and took out a little capsule which he tossed at the two humans. The capsule burst upon impact on the ground and Tetrax put his mask back on.

A smoke started to hiss from the capsule and the two humans started coughing. Then they started to grow weak and tired. After a couple of seconds, they conked out on the ground in sleep. Just so they wouldn't be harmed by the harsh desert sun, Tetrax was decent enough to lug them inside a building nearby before he walked back to the one where he left Ben.

Ben came outside to see why everything had gotten quiet only to be met by Tetrax returning. "Where's my family?" He demanded.

Tetrax nodded to the building he left them in. "Safe. Now let's go. My ship isn't that far from here and I have my hoverboard."

"I told you, I'm not going with you and you can't make me." Ben stated.

"And like I told you, you don't have a choice." Tetrax, still with his mask on, threw down another capsule which had Ben asleep and motionless within a minute. "All part of the plan." He picked up Ben's unconscious body and went to the back of the building where a black duffel bag was hidden.

Indeed, it was all part of Tetrax's plan. He made sure that the hunt led here so he could take down Kraab and Sixsix, so he could take possession of the Omnitrix, and so he could have a way to get a ride back to his base.

Tetrax set Ben down and dug out his duffel bag out of the rubble while he took off his mask again. He unzipped it and moved the stuff he had inside to the sides of the bag. Taking the sleeping child that possessed the Omnitrix, he laid him inside and zipped up the duffel bag, not entirely to let some air into it. That was just a precaution. The bag was made of material that even when the bag was completely zipped shut, it still allowed oxygen inside it. He had used this bag to contain those he had hunted before. With no more obstacles, the alien slung on his duffel bag and unfolded his hoverboard. Stepping on, he navigated the board out of the building and out across the desert.

A while later, he arrived at open space of land and a cloaking device deactivated. This revealed a huge alien ship and a platform lowered down so Tetrax could enter. Inside, Tetrax made his way to the control room where his pilot, Gluto, was waiting for him. Tetrax entered and patted the duffel bag slung on his body while looking at Gluto.

"The wearer of the Omnitrix has been contained, Gluto. Time to go. We have to drop these two bounty hunters off at that prison planet." Gluto nodded at the command and started up the ship.

Tetrax's ship retracted its landing mechanism and started lifting up into the air. Once the ship was in a proper lift off position, Gluto activated the thrusters and the ship took off out to space. Tetrax watched space come into view and then curled his arm around the underside of the duffel bag, feeling the body inside. The capsule's gas would keep those who were affected by it unconscious for at least ten hours so the boy would most likely awaken in several hours and start trying to break himself out of his containment but Tetrax would keep the bag at his side to ensure Ben wouldn't be able to.


End file.
